Dream, dream, dream
by Villageidiot54
Summary: Okay very weird. I wrote this when I was bored... lol. Please enjoy and review


Hey, I will continue in This Can't Be My Life, if I get reviews saying you want to see what's going to happen next! And please people REVIEW! Last time I only got three reviews, one from ProvidenceLover and two from Death Lord La. They are both wonderful authors, and well they have great stories. Providencelover just came out with a new story and I do recommend it. And Death Lord La, let me tell you. DLL(or Death Lord La) is a new author here on ff.net, DLL writes poetry and Mighty Duck stories. Even if you don't like Mighty Ducks, the new story He and I is excellent. Just watch out for the warning, well…anyways on with my story! And please REVIEW! I have the name Bart Simpson in this, but he is nothing like the, The Simpson's Bart Simpson. Okay? Okay!  
  
(Disclaimer, I do not own the city, show, or cast Providence. I do not own the name of Bart Simpson. I do not own the characters Jadean Flashblade and Mikey Xanatos )  
  
"Mom, tonight is going to be so boring if you and Aunt Syd leave," I whined. My Mom and Aunt Syd were going out to their friends country club, and I wasn't invited.  
  
" No it's not. Just don't forget, the money for your pizza is on the kitchen counter." Mom smiled. " Love you." She said and walked outside. I laughed. I turned on the TV and started watching the movie Pleasantville. I loved that movie. The doorbell rang and I answered it.  
  
" Here's you pizza. And that's nine, ninety nine." He said.  
  
" Why don't you just make it ten?" I asked.  
  
" I don't know." He laughed. "Watch out the pizza may have some side- effects."  
  
" Like what?" I asked as I handed him the money, in return he handed me the pizza.  
  
" I don't know. The box says there may be side-effects."  
  
" Okay," I said. He nodded his hat at me and left. I watched him get in his car. It was one of those really crappy cars from the 50's, I laughed and shut the door. I opened the pizza box and stared at the pizza, I ate my first piece and felt fine. So I continued with a second. I started feeling uneasy and laid down on the sofa. I felt really weird, everything looked like it was spinning. I stood up and went to my bed. I changed into my pajamas and laid down in bed…  
  
"Hannah, wake up." I heard my Mom say. I rubbed my eyes and looked around my room. It looked really weird. My TV wasn't there, my stereo wasn't there, my CD's weren't there, my computer wasn't there, my Play Station 2 wasn't there. I stood up fast and I wasn't in my pajamas, I was in this white gown that touched the floor. It was summer like, but it was nothing that I'd ever wear. I raced to my closet and opened the door. My clothes weren't there, my shoes weren't there. A bunch of stuff I never saw before was in there. It was all my size, but not my clothing. I ran outside, the hallway looked the same. I ran downstairs and everything was different. I ran into the kitchen and saw Mom. She was in a shirt, and a shirt with a cardigan over it.  
  
" MOM?" I screamed.  
  
" Hannah, let's not raise our voices." She said. She turned around and put some eggs on the table.  
  
" What's going on? This is a joke right? A very sick joke." I said. Mom laughed.  
  
" Where's the joke. Now Hannah, get ready for school."  
  
" I'm not going to school." I said.  
  
" Oh honey, you have too." She said.  
  
" Mom, my clothes are geeky!" I said.  
  
" Oh Sweetheart you wanted those." She said. I sighed and went upstairs. I chose a white polo and a pink poodle shirt. I couldn't believe I was wearing these clothes. I chose my white cotton socks, and a pair of saddle shoes. I looked so dorky. I walked downstairs, and Uncle Robbie was there. Talk about looking stupid…he beat them all. I sat down.  
  
" Mom, I'm not hungry."  
  
" Hannah, you need to eat." Mom said.  
  
" I'm going to miss the bus."  
  
" The bus?" Mom laughed. "You would never take the bus."  
  
" I always take the bus."  
  
" That's where the bad children ride." Mom said with a frown.  
  
" May I take the bus today? I mean it's not going to be the end of the world if I don't."  
  
"I don't like the idea, but ok." Mom said. I went to grab my book bag and was shocked. I had no book bag or purse. I grabbed my books and walked out the bus stop. There stood, Morgan, and three boys I never saw in my life.  
  
" Hi Morgan." I said.  
  
" What Hansen?" Morgan asked. "You want to hang with us?"  
  
" Morgan, what got into you?" I asked. Morgan was wearing black clam diggers, and a black polo. Two of the boys started laughing. One had blonde hair that was to his shoulders, and the other had short brown hair. "Who are you two?"  
  
" Jadean." The one with blonde hair said.  
  
" Bart." The one with brown hair said.  
  
" Mikey." The third one said. He had short blonde hair.  
  
" Wait… I never saw you guys before." I said confused.  
  
" Well, maybe you should open your eyes," Jadean said.  
  
" Who are you? And what is your problem?" I snapped. Morgan was siding up with them and we were best friends. I was so confused.  
  
" I am Jadean we went over that. And my problem is the fact that your living."  
  
" Good job Jadean." Bart said. "Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, when I want you, when I want you in my arms…all I have to do is dream, dream, dream, when I feel good…" Bart started singing. I stared at them all. All of a sudden they started dancing.  
  
" Do your ears hang low? To they wobble too and fro, can you tie them in a knot, can you tie them in a bow? Can you throw them over your shoulder like a continental soldier?" They sang. Suddenly Morgan wasn't there and a girl with black hair and ear and nose, and eyebrow pierces was there. They were doing the cha-cha and dancing.  
  
" Hey let's sing another!" Screamed the girl with black hair.  
  
" Okay!" Bart and Jadean yelled.  
  
"Let's sing!" They all chirped. "Follow the fold and stray no more, stray no more, stray no more. Put down the bottle and we'll say no more, follow, follow the fold!" They started singing. I started to walk away but they grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go.  
  
" DON'T BE SCARED!" Jadean screamed turning into a vampire. "I just vant to suck vour blood." He said in a vampire like voice. The girl with black hair, and Bart put up signs that had a number ten on them.  
  
"Wait let me try!" Bart said. Bart turned into Frankenstein. "I'm Herman Munster!" He exclaimed excitingly. The other two put up a sign that said 10.  
  
" Let me try." The girl with black hair said.  
  
" Amber you scary enough." Bart said.  
  
" You are pretty scary." I laughed. They all looked at me and grew fangs. Jadean turned into a vampire, Bart turned into a werewolf, and Amber just stayed the same but grew fangs like a snake. They started chasing me, and I screamed a lot. I was running through Providence as fast as I could, and they were trying to eat me. Finally they pushed me into a black hole and I went flying down the hole.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loud I sat up startled. I looked at the clock, it was one in the morning. I looked every where and didn't see Jadean or Bart. I was so relieved, I stayed up and re-watched Pleasantville. I threw any way the pizza.  
  
Your probably wondering if I was high when I wrote this…I wasn't. Just very bored. Please review… I will write other stories, hopefully saner than this! Well please review it! 


End file.
